


Brotherly Love

by chrisonfire



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Tokiya has spent a long time trying to hide his fixation on his brother.





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop being problematic it seems

Tokiya had always loved his brother a lot. Hayato was like an inspiration to him, everything he wished he could be. He naturally had most of the magazines his twin appeared in, listened to all his music, and generally idolized him the way some idolized celebrities.

He kept all of his Hayato merchandise under his bed or in his dresser. He would be mortified if his twin, who slept in the same room, ever saw his stash. It was hard enough just interacting with him. Tokiya loved Hayato in an entirely unbrotherly way.

He was doing homework, listening to his brother's music. Hayato was away for some event in a different town, so he wouldn't be caught. He finished his math and started drawing in his notebook. The objects of his hero worship of his brother were spread over his desk where he had been looking at them. He wasn't on guard, and he didn't notice the noise of his bedroom door opening.

Tokiya kept drawing, then stood up, intending to go and get food. He looked up at the doorway and jerked backwards, falling against his desk. Hayato was standing in the doorway, staring at the vast amount of items Tokiya had with his face on them.

“I- I can explain,” Tokiya stuttered, trying to somehow remedy this situation. He belatedly shoved the notebook into a drawer, hoping Hayato hadn't seen the drawing of himself in it.

Hayato blinked. “Do you- do you  _ stan  _ me?” He sounded incredibly confused. When Tokiya didn't offer an answer, he moved to sit on his bed. He bit his lip and Tokiya sweated.

“Come here,” he ordered. Tokiya didn't question the demand, walking over to his twin. He admired the way his hair fell in shiny waves, his piercing eyes, how soft his lips looked. Then he was there, and Hayato was pulling him down onto his lap. Tokiya was humiliated to realize that he was already hard, and Hayato couldn't not notice.

He was filled with shame - this was his brother, and he was so weak that just being found out turned him on. The shame only made his desire stronger, and he gasped and rolled his hips down on Hayato. His brother smirked and grabbed onto his hips, guiding his motion.

Tokiya audibly whined as he felt Hayato getting hard under him. It was everything he'd ever wanted. He rubbed down against his brother's erection, glancing at the open door. “Shouldn't you close the door?” he asked, his voice small and breathy. 

Hayato stood up, carrying Tokiya. He walked to the door, closed it, and pressed his brother against it. Tokiya gasped as Hayato kissed him, immediately dominating. He was so open to Hayato, he couldn't even pretend to be anything other than completely submissive. He scratched at his twin's back under the shirt, and succeeded in getting him to take it off.

Hayato pulled away to strip, and Tokiya got rid of his pants. He flushed as he saw himself - he was leaking and his hips were gently bucking into the air. He looked up at Hayato, waiting.

Hayato grabbed something from the side table. It was lube, Tokiya saw. Hayato coated his fingers and then lifted one of Tokiya's legs to hitch it around his waist. He rubbed a finger over Tokiya's entrance, and his brother practically whimpered. With a grin, he pushed the finger in.

Tokiya was so tight around his finger. Hayato had to hold back a noise. He couldn't wait to feel that tightness around him. He pushed deeper and started the work of opening Tokiya up. He crooked his finger experimentally, and Tokiya's back arched off the door. Hayato stroked the area, and Tokiya clung desperately to him.

Another finger pushed in, and Hayato spread them as he worked on Tokiya. He kissed his brother, trying to muffle the myriad of noises coming from him. He worked faster, pushing against that spot repeatedly. He felt Tokiya rock his hips against him. “Impatient,” he whispered, and Tokiya trembled.

Hayato pulled his fingers out. He was worried Tokiya might not last much longer like this. He lined up, held onto Tokiya's hip and pushed in.

Tokiya cried out. He was still for a moment, but then rolled his hips down on Hayato. His eyes were shut, and pleasure and pain both flickered over his face.

Hayato held on and thrusted into him again. Tokiya really was tight, but he adjusted remarkably well. It made him wonder if this wasn't the first time his brother had had something inside of him. Which made him wonder if his brother had, perhaps, thought of him while fucking himself. He made a noise and attacked Tokiya's mouth as he moved faster.

Tokiya whimpered into Hayato's mouth as he went harder and faster. It was everything he'd dreamt of. He clung onto his brother. Then Hayato lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around him. Hayato fucked him into the door. He heard it slam into the doorjamb over and over. A particularly well angled thrust hit him and he came over himself and Hayato.

Hayato went faster and finally came inside of Tokiya. He exhaled loudly. He set down Tokiya, whose legs were shaking. “Say, Tokiya, I'm back early from my event.”


End file.
